Tonight and Forever
by rongirl98
Summary: Akari and Luke have a one-night stand when they're teenagers, and they never see each other again. Years later, Akari moves to Waffle Island and finds a familiar blue-haired boy.
1. OneNight Stand

**Hey guys! Here's one of my new stories! Well, chapter one, at least. Anywho, I have no idea how fast/slow I'll be updating this, so please don't get upset if it takes a while for me to update. Okay, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Luke's P.O.V.<span>

I shoved my hands in my pockets and sighed as I walked the city streets. Cars and couples passed me by, but I paid no attention to them. I was upset, angry and stressed, and I needed someway to let off some steam and have fun...when I got in the mood for fun, that is. I rounded the corner to see a building decorated with neon lights. There were teenagers hanging around outside, laughing and yelling, and a sign above them read, "Blazin' Crazin' Dacin'". Curious, I decided to check the building out.

I was about to walk in when a security guard placed a hand on my shoulder and grunted, "Eighteen and over, buddy. I need to see some I.D."  
>I was prepared for this. I swiped my fake I.D. out of my pocket, and showed it to the man. I was only seventeen, but the plastic card said otherwise. According to the card I was twenty years old, which meant I was permissable for most clubs.<p>

The man nodded his head with approval and let me pass. Once inside, my eyes widened at how large the club was. In the far right corner, there was a V.I.P. section where girls in short and tight outfits flirted and drank with guys with expensive clothing and seductive grins on their faces.

Near the V.I.P. section was a glass starircase that lead to a balcony that hung over the perimeter of the inside of the club. There were few people up there, but there were funky couches and chairs and glass tables for two scattered across the balcony overhead. There was a counter running along most of the right wall of the club, and behind it was a man serving drinks.

There were green neon lights on the borders of the walls, and giant speakers everywhere, making sure they music was heard. It was so loud, I was sure people on the next street could hear it. The dancefloor took up most of the club, and it was occupied with clumps and groups of people dancing. Mostly people in their young twenties, but there were some teenagers, too. _Oh, the powers of a fake I.D._

Some were dancing freely, some were dancing-even though they couldn't-and some were dancing like the dancers in "Dirty Dancing." Close together, feeling each others body, and gripping certain parts. A couple girls waved at me and motioned for me to dance with them, but I ignored them and strode to the counter. I sat down next to a brown-haired girl drinking what looked like a cocktail, who glanced at me when I sat. I could see her studying me out of the corner of my eye.

"How old are you?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Uhh," I hesitated. _Should I tell her my real age? Of course not; she'll tell the security guards._ "Twenty. I'm twenty years old."

I turned to fully face the girl sitting next to me, and drew in a quiet breath. She was about my height, and very skinny. Her brown hair reached just below her chin and framed her beautiful face quite nicely. Her big, round eyes were the same shade as her sleek hair, and she had long eyelashes that brushed against her soft, creamy cheeks when she blinked. She was wearing a red camisole with a black bla underneath-I could see the straps-jean shorts, and red flats. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

A smile appeared on her full lips as she said, "No you're not. You look about seventeen." The color drained out of my face, and I started to worry.  
><em>How did she figure out my real age? Was she going to tell? Should I object?<em> The girl laughed a little when she saw my reaction, then added, "Don't worry, I won't tell. I'm seventeen, too." I sighed with relief and smiled at the girl.

"So...what's your name?" I asked her. I looked at her drink and added, "And why are you drinking a cocktail?"

"Akari," she answered softly. "My name is Akari. And this isn't a cocktail. Looks a lot like it, though, doesn't it? No, it's actually a candy-cocktail. No alcohol; just sugar." I nodded, and ordered one for myself. The bartender nodded, and went to make my drink. "So...do you have a name?"

"Oh, uh, yeah," I cleared my throat. "I'm Luke. So anyway, what are you doing here? Did you have a craving for dancing?"

Her face dropped, and she turned back to her candy-cocktail. _Uh-oh_, I thought. _What did I do wrong?_ She sighed heavily, then said, "I saw my boyfriend cheating on me with my best friend." My jaw dropped as the bartender placed my candy-cocktail in front of me. "I thought he was the one. I thought he would be with me and stay loyal no matter what. But apparently I was wrong. I came here to take my mind off things. To clear my head. My parents don't even know I'm here. They think I'm at a sleepover."

I stared at her now sad face as she started stirring her drink again, then said, "Wow...That's not right. I mean, your boyfriend cheating on you is bad enough, but with your _best friend_? That's messed up!"

"You got that right," she nodded. A couple minutes of silence passed before she asked me, "So why are you here? I've never seen you around here before, so I'm pretty sure you don't live here."

I hesitated onve again to answer one of her questions. "You're right. I live on an island about two hours away from here. I just needed something fun to do or something to let off some steam." She signalled for me to continue, so I did. "My girlfriend brok up with mee earlier today. We've been dating for almost two years now. Then all of a sudden she just says I'm not good enough for her, and leaves on a boat back to her home. She lives on an island nearby, by the way. Only a fifteen-minute ride. Anyway, I was crushed. Sure, people thought she was a horrible person. Sure, people thought she was just using me. And sure, peopl didn't think we were good together, but I ignored them and continued dating her."

Akari looked at me with sympathy and put a hand on my shoulder. "That must be tough. I'm sorry."

Her hand slid off my shoulder and I said, "Yeah, it is. But I know I'll get over her eventually." She nodded, and we continued to drink our sugary cocktails. When the song changed to "I Want Your Bite" by Chris Crocker, a sly smile appeared on Akari's lips and she looked into my eyes.

_It's Chris Crocker. You know, it's not about romance. It's just about what's in your pants._

"You could get over her now," she said, getting out of her seat. "Wanna dance?" She motioned to the dancefloor, where everyone was either sitting down, or dancing sexily.

"Let's go." I returned her smile, and lead her to the dancefloor.

_Screw hello; you had me at 'sex'. Don't need no intro; let's skip to the bed. From your head to your toes, legs up over your head. From begs to moans, we're both seein' red._

She stopped in front of me when we got to the dancefloor. I pulled her extremely close to me, and wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped hers around my neck. She started grinding against me as the music continued, and my hands traveled up and down her sides until finally resting on her butt.

_Some believe in love at first sight, but this is just lust on the first night. If it turns into more than that's alright. But right now I don't want your kiss._

She pulled herself even closer to me. Her lips were soft and kissed my neck. I grabbed her long legs, wrapped them around my waist, and we continued to rock against each other.

_I want your bite. Wanna feel your teeth on my neck. Wanna taste the salt of your sweat. Gonna rock your body all night. It's lust at first sight!_  
><em>The way you're makin' me hot. Don't stop; you're hittin' the spot. Gonna rock your body all night. It's lust at first sight!<em>

My palms rubbed her legs, and she started to nip at my neck. Little shocks went through my body, and I held her closer. She stopped biting my neck and leaned back so that she was facing the ceiling. Man, she was flexible.

_Lose control, but not get mislead. Don't ask for my phone. Yeah, we're just sex friends. Who needs clothes when you're covered in men? You'll never know the hand I will lend._

My hands searched all over her torso, especially one special part, and she rocked her hips against mine even more as she straightened herself. Our hands explored each other's body and we grinded against each other for a few more minutes, then Akari turned around so that her back was leaning against my chest and her rear was pressed up against my crotch.

_Some believe in love at first sight, but this is just lust on the first night. If it turns into more than that's alright. But right now I don't want your kiss._  
><em>I want your bite. Wanna feel your teeth on my neck. Wanna taste the salt of your sweat. Gonna rock your body all night. It's lust at first sight!<em>  
><em>The way you're makin' me hot. Don't stop; you're hittin' the spot. Gonna rock your body all night. It's lust at first sight!<em>

She reached one arm around my neck and started playing with the tie of my bandanna. My hands traveled everywhere around her legs and stomach, and a little in between. I was getting really turned on as she grinded hard against me.

_This is just a one-night-stand. Maybe even just a five-minute-jam. Yeah, I'm sure yo' rate your gram. Buncha sex is all I'm interested in. So please don't put me in your plans. Just put me in your mouth. Yeah, put me in your hands. You're not the one for me; you're just the one for my peepee._  
><em>I want your bite. Wanna feel your teeth on my neck. Wanna taste the salt of your sweat. Wanna rock your body all night. It's lust at first sight.<em>  
><em>The way you're makin' me hot. Don't stop; you're hittin' the spot. Wanna rock your body all night. It's lust at first sight. Oh baby, just bite me.<em>

Akari turned back around so that she was facing me, and pressed herself almost impossibly close to me. As our hips rocked back and forth together, she ran her hands up and down my arms and looked seductively into my eyes. Our noses were touching, and I could feel her hot breath on my lips as we moved together.

_I want your bite. Wanna feel your teeth on my neck. Wanna taste the salt of your sweat. Gonna rock your body all night. It's lust at first sight!_  
><em>The way you're makin' me hot. Don't stop; you're hittin' the spot. Gonna rock your body all night. It's lust at first sight!<em>

I slid down Akari's body, pressing my face into her flesh. I stopped at the waistband of her shorts, then made my way back to her face. She gave me a sly smile, then whispered, "Wanna have some real fun?"

I gave her a sexy smile and breathed, "Let's go."

_I want your bite. Wanna feel your teeth on my neck. Wanna taste the salt of your sweat. Gonna rock your body all night. It's lust at first sight!_  
><em>The way you're makin' me hot. Don't stop; you're hittin' the spot. Gonna rock your body all night. It's lust at first sight!<em>

We separated, and I took her hand. I payed for our drinks, and we leftt the club for a hotel where our night would continue.

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. Chapter one of Tonight and Forever. Sorry about the part where they were dancing, but I had to add that in. And not a 'had to add that in' like a rich girl who just <em>has<em> to have those shoes, but like if an employee doesn't do his job, he'll get fired. I don't know, I had to add it in. And I had no idea what to write while they were dancing, so sorry if it wasn't...good(?), I guess. I'm just not good at writing that stuff. Anywho, thanks for reading! Remember to review!**


	2. Those Brown Eyes

**Hey guys! Here's chapter two of Tonight and Forever! I've been working on this all day, and it took all day because I was being lazy and procrastinating typing it, so...yeah. Anywho, I kinda like this chapter, kinda don't. Pffft, I don't know. *shrugs, rolls eyes, shakes head and gives goofy grin* Anyway, here you go!**

* * *

><p><em>Briiiiiiiiiing<em>

My eyes shot open as the alarm clock screeched in my ears. I slapped the SNOOZE button and slowly rolled out of the comfort of my bed. I may have been hyper and active during the night and day, but I was _not_ a morning person. As I slipped on my sleeveless vest, I noticed the date on the calendar: Spring 2nd. It was an interesting date. Important, I guess you could say. It was the day I met Akari. The day I lost my virginity. That means it's been exactly five years since that night I ran away to the city for the night.

After that night, however, Akari and I said our good-byes and went our sepaerate ways, and I haven't seen her since the night I met her.  
>When I got home, I thought my dad would kill me, he was so steamed. He yelled at me for a couple hours and made a big speech about how I shouldn't run off to the city without his permission, then he calmed down and told me to get back to work. Ah, dad. Anyway, sometimes I fantasize about meeting Akari again someday, but then I tell myself that will never happen. She was just a one-night stand.<p>

She was practically a stranger. It's not like we were in love or anything. But I still wonder(and maybe hope a little)that we would run into each other again. When I was finshed tying my trusty bandanna, I exited my bedroom and dragged myself downstairs. As soon as I smelled the pancakes, I 'woke up' and darted to the kitchen.

"We're having pancakes? Awesome, I _love_ pancakes!" I exclaimed as I crowded against my father. "Could I have some spinach on the side?  
>Mayonnaise, too! Hey, are you making these pancakes with choc-"<p>

"Hold your horses, Luke!" My dad said with a smile. He put a hand up, signalling me to calm down. "Breakfast will be ready in aboutt ten minutes.  
>Just wait till then."<p>

"Kay," I shrugged, walking off to the living room. I poked around in some carpentry magazines while I waited.

"LUKE!" Bo hollered. He zipped into the living room, more hyper than a squirell drinking coffee with extra caffine. No, me drinking coffee with extra caffine. He wasn't like this much. Only on _very_ rare occassions. Like when he beats me in a tree-chopping competition(which only happened once)or some other special event. "Guess what, guess what, guess what!"

"Your rash is gone?" I joked.

"...No..." He said, retreating a little. He looked around, as if to see if anyone else heard(even though we're the only ones in the room), then added more quietly, "And don't talk about it." I laughed and he continued. "Anyways, no. There's a new person moving here! And they're coming today!"

This was another thing Bo got excited about. Every time there was news about someone new coming to the island Bo would freak out and hope it was a girl his age. When Shelly, Luna, and Candace moved here, Bo practically tackled Luna to the ground because he thought she was a girl his age. Turns out she was just short. I felt kinda bad for the boy. There was no one-and I mean_ no one_-on the island his age. Not even a guy to be an age-appropriate friend.

"Are you hoping that it'll be a fifteen-year-old girl?" I teased.

"It _will_ be a girl my age this time," he replied. "I can feel it!"

"Yeah, keep dreaming," I mumbled.

Bo ignored me and kept going. "And we're going to be the first people she meets!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what?" I asked, tossing the magazine back on the coffee table. I stood up and looked at him. "I don't wanna go to the dock this early in the morning!"

"Please?" Bo begged. "I don't wanna face her alone. What if I freeze up?" Bo was a calm, confident and smart guy most of the time, but when it came to girls, he didn't know a thing. His plea broke me.

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll go with you to meet '_the girl_'. But only after we eat the-"

"Pancakes!" My father shouted from the kitchen. Bo and I shared a glance, then raced each other to the dining room, pushing each other out of the way.

* * *

><p>"Ah, those were good," I said happily as Bo and I strode towards the dock. Bo was licking his lips a billion times a minutes and looking at the ground. "Don't worry," I told him. "There's no need to be nervous; I'm sure everything will be fine. Just remember that the person probably won't be a fifteen-year-old girl. They might not even be a girl at all."<p>

"Don't think like that," Bo ordered, pointing a finger at me. I put my hands up and we continued walking. When we reached the dock, I could see the ship sailing through the sparkling blue waters in the distance. I felt calm, for some reason. I had chocolate-chip pancakes with spinach and mayonnaise on the side, but I still wasn't my hyper self. _Eh, I'll be normal by lunch-time_, I thought.

The boat grew bigger and Bo stood on his toes, trying to see the only passenger. After a coupled more minutes, the boat was only two or three yards away from the dock. The teenager grinned, and I smiled and propped my elbows onto the railings on the edge of the dock. Yeah, I was glad and excited that someone new was moving to this island and was only a few yards away, but I wasn't jumpy, like Bo. Weird. It's like we switched roles for the morning.

The ship bumped lightly against the dock, and Pascal layed a plank down from the deck of the ship to the dock. He walked off, waved at us, then turned back to the boat. A girl about my age walked off the boat after him, clutching a suitcase with small, delicate hands. When she set foot on the dock, she looked into my face with surprise. I gasped. She was breathtakingly beautiful...and breathtakingly familiar. I was staring into the gorgeous chocolate-brown eyes I first saw five years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>*gasp* Cliffhanger!...Kinda...Not really. Chapter three will be up before I die and my rotting corpse decays into nothingness my my bones crumble and start being eaten by...what was I talking about? Oh yeah, chapters. Anyway, thanks for reading! Remember to review! PEACE!<strong>

**P.S. Sorry if Bo was too OOC. ^^;**


	3. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taking me a while to update, but I've been kinda lazy lately. Anyway, updates will be even slower, for this week is spring break and I'm at my grandparents' house in Florida. I'll be spending all week either at the beach, somewhere with my family, or Orlando Studios. Once again, so, so,_ so_ sorry that it's taking an effing long time, and that it'll take longer.**


	4. Ms Dillson and Mr Grey

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it took so long for me to update. First off it was the Suessical and last-minute rehearsals getting in the way, and then I couldn't find the inspiration to write chapters. I'm sorry if the chapter isn't...good, I know it's 'eh', but that was all I could think of for a chapter this early.**

**Normally I would promise to update stories faster, but now I honestly can't promise that. I have four other stories to update, and I'm having a case of writer's block for some, so I'm sorry, but it might take a bit of time until I update stories.**

* * *

><p><span>Luke's P.O.V.s<span>

I continued to stare into the eyes of the girl in front of me. I don't know how much time passed, but finally I turned my head an inch to Bo, keeping my eyes interlocked with hers.

"Uh, Bo? ...Could you leave for a minute?" I asked. Bo sighed and slumped his shoulders, then walked away while muttering to himself. Pascal looked between Akari and I, then quickly followed Bo. We were alone. Akari stepped closer to me, her mouth hanging open a fraction.

"L-Luke?" She breathed with wide eyes. She looked like she was either extremely happy, or like she'd just ran into something she was running away from. I couldn't tell which. I hoped it was the first one, though.

I nodded and swallowed nervously. "Yeah...Yeah, it's me, uh..."

"Akari," she said, as if she thought I forgot her name. I blushed and stuttered as I replied.

"I-I-I knew that...I knew that..." She smiled her radiant smile, which made me grin, too. Man, I forgot how beautiful she was. I cleared my throat and quickly checked my shirt for any syrup stains. Phew; none. "So uh...what are you doing here?"

"Oh! Umm..." She furrowed her eyebrows at looked at her feet. It was a couple more seconds before she fully answered. "Well, my aunt's house just got destroyed during a fierce storm, so I'm trying to earn money to help her pay for the damages."

I smirked at her and crossed my arms. "It took you a a while to answer," I said. "Are you sure you're not stalking me?"

She smacked my arm and smiled wider. "I am not stalking you! I didn't even know where you lived, much less, your last name." I chuckled, digging my hands in my pockets.

"Grey," I told her. "My last name's Grey."

"Luke Grey..." she tested. Then she nodded slowly and smiled softly. "Nice name. Unlike mine: Akari Dillson. I hate that name! Always have, always will."

"What, Dillson?" I asked, an entertained smirk playing on my lips. It was a pretty weird last name, but at least it wasn't anything like "Delfigalo" or "Goldfarb". She pressed a finger to my lips to sush me. Her delicate finger was warm and gentle, and her touch felt good on my lips.

"Yes, and don't say it." Akari demanded, removing her finger from my mouth. I shook my head and snickered in amusement, but Akari crossed her arms and glared at me while she play-pouted. A couple more minutes passed, and when I finally calmed down, I stood up straighter and offered my arm.

"Well then, Ms. Dillson-" she rolled her eyes and grinned at me. "-Would you like me to show you to your new farm? I'm sure I know where it is, since it's the only farmhouse on the island and hasn't been occupied in...well, since I was three."

Akari gave me a sweet half-smile, then shook her head. "I think I'll take a rain-check. See you around, though, 'kay?" she asked.

"Sure," I nodded, stuffing my hand back in my pocket. We said our good-byes, then she left in the direction I said her house was. As I watched her go, Bo returned to me with a fascinated look on his face.

"Y-You know her?" he inquired in desbelief, staring at her in the same fashion I was. I nodded proudly in response.

"Oh yeah...I know her real well," I said. A small smile formed as I thought about the moment we met. I thought about the way she smiled at me, the way she stirred her candy-cocktail, the way she grinded against me as we danced...I didn't know how long I was out, but I was brought back to reality when Bo punched my shoulder.

"Luke!" He shouted, a confused look on his face. "You okay?"

"Oh, uh...yeah. Hey, wanna have a tree chopping contest?"

"Why? There's no way I'm gonna win."

"Exactly; race ya to the forest!" Before Bo could reply, I sprinted through Waffle Town with a large grin on my face. I suddenly felt hyped again as soon as Akari and I talked again. I didn't know what would happen between us-whether we'd become friends or more-but knew I was going to get to know her better.


End file.
